Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh is a silly old bear from Winnie the Pooh. Bio *'Allies:' Piglet (best friend), Rabbit (good friend), Tigger, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, Bees, Heffalumps and Woozles, The Backson, Stan and Heff *'Likes:' Honey, his friends, balloons, songs, adventures *'Dislikes:' Running out of Honey, Bees, failing his friends Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the main protagonist and one of Stephen's friends. Bellerella played as Gus Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons played as Sleepy The Mouse's New Groove played as Pacha The Great Tigger Detective played as Dr. Dawson Olivilina played as Mr Bear Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) played Fred's Dad The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) played as Dr. Teeth Ladyhontas played as Ben Wendyhontas played as Percy Brisbyhontas played as John Smith Tigger and the Beanstalk played as Goofy Roo and Company played as Einstein Ericladdin, Christopher Robinladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) played as Genie Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland played as The Mad Hatter The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) played as Horror Piglet Pan and Piglet Pan ll: Return to Neverland played as Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy Ash Pan played as George Darling Kanga and the Pooh and Kanga and the Pooh ll: Cuddles' Adventure played as Tramp The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) played as Thomas O'Malley The Young Mouse of Notre Dame played as Hugo Trampladdin played as The Peddler The Cat King played as Pumbaa The Bear King (Stephen Druschke's Version) played as Adult Simba The Return of Tigger played as Gerald Krumholtz The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea played as Dash Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers played as Mickey Mouse Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) played as Olaf Home (JimmyandFriends Style) played as Oh Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2 and Basil Heroes played as Big the Cat Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) played as Wasabi Gallery Main Article: Winnie the Pooh/Gallery Trivia *His, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Fat Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Singing characters Category:Singing in The Shower Category:Hungry Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Disney Franchise Characters Category:Characters that Sing Category:Winnie the Pooh and Joy Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Cousins Category:Grandfathers Category:Brothers Category:Wise Characters Category:Animals